


3KK-03: Intermission

by crumbcake



Series: Three Kids Klance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbcake/pseuds/crumbcake
Summary: It’s Friday and the kids are not home. Three Kids Klance Universe.





	3KK-03: Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be jumping around in my timeline here. I had to draft one up to keep the story straight in my head LOL. [Now incorrect: If Keith was 18 and Voltron occurred in earth year 2200 (just a random year I made up) then this occurs in 2217 on Earth.] More world building plus grownups having sex cause that’s what I’m here for. :D
> 
> New Note: I had to fix my timeline as I'm awful with math lol: In my AU, Keith was 16/17 when Voltron stuff first occurred in earth year 2200. This installment still occurred in 2217.

“Are you listening to me, airman?”

Keith glanced at the screen then back at the flight manifests and related data logs he was scrolling through. It was Keith’s civilian boss giving him shit again. The beta didn’t like him because Keith never bothered conveying any kind of deference to him. He never smelled cowed (cause he wasn’t) or even stressed when the boss insulted him or tried to intimidate him. Keith knew he should at least try to appease him some or play nice, the man was decent at his job, but he couldn’t bring himself to give enough of a fuck. 

There wasn’t anything the man could do to him. Keith flew admirably and even when his boss tried to get him fired for disrespect (read: an omega that didn’t know his place), he couldn’t get him removed or even transferred though he had tried. The Earth Council strongly encouraged him to stay where he was so they were stuck with each other. 

Which was fine with Keith. He mostly kept to himself and hauled freight or occasional officials to Mars and back. Sometimes he would be home digging through classified material or participating in highly sensitive briefings for the Earth Council, however, most things were more Earthbound matters that did not need his expertise. Civilians had a very misconstrued understanding of Voltron and the return of the pilots and the Earth Council wanted to keep it that way. It was fine with Keith for now. He got to fly and he could keep an eye on things. Plus excellent hours (he chose his own hauls) and work security. 

He clicked away from his boss. Something wasn’t right with the data. He hesitated then pinged Pidge who appeared almost instantly. She was sharply dressed in her council uniform and looked good with her neatly combed, shaved pixie cut (dyed pink). He didn’t give a shit about his own hair and didn’t know what he looked like. Pidge’s eyebrows were raised and she was smiling affectionately, “Look who it is. What’s up?”  
“Hey, could you do me a favor and check these out?” He waved the chip that the data was stored in. “See if there’s anything…not usual.”

“Vague. Sure, send it over.” Her eyes were already off screen skimming over the data he punched through. “Say hi to Lance and the kids. I could do lunch Sunday.” She said, distractedly.

He smiled, “Yeah that sounds good, Pidge, I’ll ping you. Thanks.”

She glanced back at him and winked and cut the channel off.

He stood up and crossed his arms, tapping the chip on his bicep. There wasn’t anything technically wrong with the logs, he just had a feeling.

“Shiro bit someone at school today.” Lance declared as he marched in, back early from work. He tossed his book bag on the ground and dropped onto the couch in Keith’s study. He unbuttoned his collared shirt and shucked it off, leaving the white tank top that was underneath.

“What?” What the fuck? Shiro was seven. He hadn’t bitten anyone for at least two years. He took a breath in-

“Nope, later.” Lance held his hand up interrupting Keith from whatever he was going to say. Nothing was getting in the way of him getting some ass today. It was Friday and Shiro and Saul were at his sister’s house because it was her turn to watch the kids. They had a beautiful arrangement where they babysat each other’s kids every other weekend to give each other a break. 

Lance took off his shoes then stood up and hit the switch to seal the room because Clara was with her friends but there was the (extremely remote) possibility that she could come back home early. The room was the only one in the house with reinforced doors and sound proofing aside from the main entrance. Keith had clearance to access highly sensitive documents and communications therefore his study had been fitted accordingly. 

Lance unbuttoned his fly and nicked a towel from the study’s bathroom, tossing it on the couch. He then wrapped himself behind Keith like an octopus and started pulling off Keith’s clothes. Keith pressed back against him, more than happy to fuck, tossing the data chip back on the desk and letting him peel off his clothes. Lance sucked on his mating gland, instantly making Keith’s insides melt and his knees almost buckle. “Fuck. Lance..” He moaned.

Lance kept sucking and slid his hand down to rub teasingly at the tight rim of Keith’s anus encouraging him to get wet. He didn’t have to wait long. Keith bit his lip and craned his head to the side giving Lance more access to his neck and pushed back against the fingers. His ass started to get wet with slick. Lance pulled him tighter against him by his waist and buried three fingers in his hole, moving his fingers inside together in tight little circles.

“Been thinking about your ass all day. Two weeks until heat?” Lance said, conversationally.

“Huh?” Hard to think when being fucked by those fingers and ravaged. Keith wrapped his arms around the toned arm Lance had around his waist. “Fifteen days.” Keith breathed in deeply; Lance smelled like the texture of sex and lush chocolate. 

“You’re swollen inside. It’s gonna be earlier.” He pressed the plump inner entry to his pussy making him keen and seep slick. Fuck, maybe earlier then.

Lance thrust his fingers into him vigorously and pulled Keith’s arms up out of the way. Keith whimpered and let his back arch as he wrapped his hands behind Lance’s neck. He felt exposed and vulnerable and super horny.

“You’re so fucking hot, Kitten.” Lance was peering down over his shoulder at the slight bounce of his not quite flat boobs and the hard points of his nipples. He could feel the hot puffs of air on his neck as Lance sucked on his earlobe and neck. Lance wrapped his hand around Keith’s balls and cock and squeezed teasingly making Keith grind hard into his hand. His cock grew tight with the friction.

Lance sucked harder on his mating gland and drove his fingers into him in hard quick thrusts causing the wet inside to build quickly. “Lance…” Keith blushed hard because he knew what he was going to do. Even if he wasn’t leaking all the time like he did when he was pregnant, he was still a particularly productive omega.

Lance knocked the tips of his fingers against his pussy walls inside until his cries were high pitched and fevered and then pulled out roughly causing Keith to groan in embarrassment as a downpour of slick suddenly gushed out and flooded his inner thighs. He could hear some droplets hit the floor. Before he could cry out at that, he was stuffed full of fingers again. 

“Fucking hot.” Lance gasped.

“Fucking fuck me! Ah!” He cried out as Lance latched onto his neck again, the jolting pleasure shooting straight to his pressed cock and tickling the folds of his birthing slit. He could hear Lance’s fingers sliding through the slick and felt his insides start to convulse. He clenched down hard and let out a choked whimper as he orgasmed on Lance’s soaking fingers. He would’ve fallen over if Lance had not held him above his waist again, bearing his weight.

Lance gentled his thrusts and mumbled vaguely to himself, “Wanna fuck you.” and wriggled in his pinky finger, stretching him further for his cock. He held still and gingerly let go of Keith’s waist for a minute to unzip his pants. Keith could feel him tug his cock free then felt the soft smack of his heavy dick pressing against his backside. Keith moaned, he wanted to reach down and feel that dick in his hands but Lance enjoyed making him lose his sense of control and he friggen loved it so he kept his arms where they were.

When he could stand on his own again, Lance swept his hand down to give Keith’s cock a pat and slid his hand up to cup one of Keith’s tits. He would cup one, squeeze gently and tease his nipple with his thumb and then do the same on the other. Keith panted and watched the fingers on his chest raptly as he adjusted to the mind-numbing stretching going on below. He wanted really badly to be stuffed by that cock.

“Ready?”

“Hurry the fuck up!” He gasped.

Lance sat then slouched down on the sofa, legs spread, feet on the floor. He bit his lip as he helped Keith into a squatting position over his lap and facing away from him. Keith planted his feet on the seat of the sofa on the outside of Lance’s knees and brought his arms back to brace behind himself on Lance’s torso. 

Lance lined himself up, his dick nudging just inside his dripping ass. “You want to- FUCK! Keith!” He yelped. Keith slammed himself down on Lance’s cock making them both shout. He felt so fucking full and he burned and ached as he ruthlessly pulled himself up and shoved back down again and again before he was ready. Keith never did anything half way and Lance would go right along with him (up until he tore him down). His thighs burned as he rode Lance’s cock with ruthless efficiency. He was intent on getting off and whined each time he sank down and felt that cock jam into his inner opening.

Lance being Lance, tipped him back so he lost his purchase. Keith could kill him. He mewled pitifully in dismay and tried to get back up when Lance spread his own legs wider and slipped a hand under Keith’s knee and bent one of Keith’s legs a little higher, exposing him further. Keith saw his other arm draw back suddenly and squeezed his eyes shut; realizing too late what was about to happen. His ass tightened on Lance’s cock just as the hand sailed down viciously over the exposed folds of his pussy and his balls. Keith screamed as the awful sting crackled through the surface of his skin and mixed inside deliciously with ass full of cock. “Fuck, fuck, Lance!” He kept sobbing as Lance mercilessly struck his pussy raw. Fresh slick was pooling on Lance’s lap.

“You’re a fucking slut for it.” He said calmly in Keith’s ear. He dropped Keith’s leg, and knocked Keith’s thighs together by wrapping his arm underneath his knees, settling Keith’s legs in the inside crook of his elbow and lifting until his knees were pressed against Lance’s right shoulder. He nailed into his ass hard. 

Keith gripped Lance’s t-shirt desperately and cried, his alpha dick felt impossibly more substantial in this position. He felt like his orgasm was being ripped out of him, his body clenched and trembled violently and he shouted as his dick spurted slick. Lance whined behind him and went off too, slamming in and staying there; his come shooting deep inside Keith and mixing with his slick. Keith felt some of the fluids slipping out despite his rim being stretched tightly around Lance’s dick.

They collapsed back on the sofa, panting heavily. 

Eventually, Keith sniffled and wiped at the tears on his face, settling in for the velvety afterglow that came with intense release. He had needed that. He cleared his throat, trying to ease the slight soreness there that was caused by his shouting. 

Lance eventually showed signs of life and nuzzled Keith’s mating gland until he shivered then ran his warm hands all over his body until he ended up at his boob, flicking a nipple with his finger. Keith rested more comfortably on his lap and swatted his hand away, mildly annoyed. “Fuck off.” His gaze happen to fall on the few droplets left on the floor from his slick, he blushed and looked away.

Lance wiggled and hugged him close. They sat there in comfortable silence until Lance asked, “You ready for heat?”

“My schedule’s cleared. I have a thing to worry about but it should wait until after.”

“Okay.” Lance was used to his work related ‘things to worry about’. He seemed to fall into a pensive silence.

Keith could hear him thinking. He frowned up at him. “What?” Lance looked preoccupied.

Lance gave him a troubled look, “My sense of smell hasn’t gotten any better and I can’t tell –“ when Keith’s heat actually starts. And he probably won’t be able to knot him at first as his body won’t pick up on Keith’s pheromones until later.

Keith suddenly felt fiercely protective of Lance and interrupted him by sticking his tongue in Lance’s mouth. He kissed him until he stopped trying to talk and started to ‘mm’ in pleasure. Keith sucked gently on his lips and pulled away. 

“It’s fine, Lance.” He said adamantly. He shivered as he felt Lance’s softened cock slip out of his body. His pussy and cock still stung. He stuck the towel that Lance had tossed nearby underneath himself and scrubbed the slick from his thighs.

Lance shifted, using a corner of the towel to wipe himself off as well. He then closed his eyes and sunk a bit further into the couch. Keith wasn’t having it; he turned within Lance’s arms so he could straddle his (powerful) thighs. He scrutinized the look on Lance’s flushed face; his faded scar, his carefully mussed hair and his frowning lips. Lance cracked his eyes open a sliver and locked eyes with him, regarding him unhappily. 

Keith was never any good at making people feel better but he would try. He wracked his head for the phrase he heard from the small circle of omegas that had warmed up to him at Shiro’s school (once they figured out the dark, dangerous, and hot vibe he had going didn’t mean he was an evil, conceited bondwrecker. He was mostly a fish out of water in PTA meetings so he was actually the awkward, monosyllabic, and smart-mouthed idiot type.). 

“What are you so worried about?” He hazarded, massaging the back of Lance’s neck. “You’ve had me cockslapped for years.”

Lance smirked up at him, his eyes gleaming in amusement. “Uh, you mean cockwhipped?” 

Keith shrugged. “Cockwhipped, cockslapped, cockfucked, whatever.” 

He could feel him snicker and felt him slide his palm idly down to his crotch, gently cradling his balls and further down, soothing the stinging heat in his pussy. He pressed into his hand in relief. Lance’s smirk softened and he watched Keith’s slight swaying against his hand, heatedly. He pulled away enough to trace Keith’s balls and his cock with a finger making him shiver at the sensation. “It’s so fucking cute..” Lance said about his cock, affectionately.

Keith snorted; he could virtually see the little heart at the end of that sentence. He slid his hands across Lance’s broad shoulders feeling the slight dips and knots from his old injuries and wondered what they would both look like if it weren’t for the healing pods.

“Then why isn’t it in your mouth if it’s so fucking cute?” He wasn’t exactly ready for more but he could be.

“That’s a problem.” Lance agreed. He held him firmly by his waist and spun them carefully so Keith laid on his back on the couch. Keith pressed his legs against Lance’s strong, firm body and breathed in his comforting scent.

Lance scooted down further, trailing teasing fingers down his side and up his inner thigh. Keith tucked a cushion behind his head and licked his lips as Lance’s scent grew sharper. Lance’s eyes were half lidded and were intently fixed on Keith’s hole and the finger he had buried inside. “Bear down for me, Kitten.”

Keith felt his face heat up as his body started to tingle in interest. Lance. Obsessed with everything related to his ass. He bore down, feeling come and slick rush out around Lance’s finger. Lance licked his lips and muttered, “That’s it.” Which was definitely more to himself than to Keith. Lance fit another finger in, curving them slightly inside Keith, not moving them much, and started softly mouthing his cock.

Keith’s brain floated back to his son. “Why the fuck did Shiro bite someone?”

He could feel Lance make a noise of protest just as he went down on him. He pulled off with a sucking popping noise and fixed Keith with an outraged stare. “Keith. Really? You want to talk about that now?” He thrust his fingers further into his swollen inner opening for emphasis.

Keith breathed in sharply and gripped his hair. He’d figure Shiro out later. “Sorry. I meant. Suck it, bitch.”

“Better. Thank you.”

Keith grinned as he watched Lance go down on him. He had the same look he would have if he were slurping on his favorite flavor ice cream. Lance’s mouth hollowed out around his dick, transforming the laugh that was bubbling up into a needy moan. Keith arched his back and rolled his hips, caught in a lazy rhythm between a hot mouth and clever fingers.


End file.
